


The Void

by HorrifiedCreepshow



Category: I guess - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Might make some more chapters????, Multi, i honestly don't know what to do with this, just a side thing while I write my main fanfic, something I came up with while browsing fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrifiedCreepshow/pseuds/HorrifiedCreepshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in the void is a lonely place, but not if there is something else lurking.</p>
<p>Watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

All you could see was darkness.

Darkness for all etirnity.

How long have you been here?

Minutes? Hours? Day? Years?

You don't know, it feels like forever.

You've forgotten your past.

Who you were.

What you were.

When you were.

It was just like one giant headache that wouldn't go away.

You could close your eyes but it would just be the same.

Blackness. Nothingness.

The ringing is your ears sounded like a million voices speaking at once.

Your voice didn't work anymore, being here alone you didn't need it.

But were you alone?

Maybe. Not.

There was always a deeper darkness at the corner of your eye.

All this void, it turned you insane.

Floating, floating.

Darker, yet darker.

All hope was lost at this point.

You didn't even know how you got here.

Maybe it was death.

Maybe you had sinned so much you ended up in hell.

Maybe this was hell.

Maybe it isn't.

Sometimes you wish you could fall asleep.

But you never could.

Something always whispered in your ear.

Things you didn't understand.

Maybe you deserved this.

Maybe you were burning in hell.

After all, it was probably a beautiful day outside.


End file.
